Kagome, Daughter of the Abhorsen
by inufreak451
Summary: AU-Kagome is the daughter of the Abhorsen. When something happens to him, what will she do to rescure him? (Based on the novel Sabriel by Garth Nix)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sabriel or Inuyasha, but that may be a good thing since Garth Nix and Rumiko Takahashi can come up with better ideas then I can.  
  
Prologue: (sorry, I created this after Chapter1)  
  
Near the wall on the Old Kingdom side, scarcely three miles from Ancelstierre, a bitter wind and snow blew over the cold body of a woman. The midwife shivered as she bent over the body again. Her breath blew out steam, but no steam rose from the other woman's mouth. The midwife straightened, telling her companions without words that the woman was dead. The midwife turned to the wrapped baby beside the woman. As she picked it up, it shuddered and was still.  
  
The Charter Mage with them asked, "The child too?" He raised his hand to wipe the wood ash Charter mark customarily used for baptisms from his forehead, when a pale hand suddenly appeared to force it down. A deathly pale man stepped into the firelight to reassure the group, who had either half sketched Charter marks in their minds or bows and swords in their hands. The Old Kingdom wasn't a safe place; his appearance did not relax them.  
  
"And there will be a baptism tonight. The child is mine; can you not see the resemblance?" The midwife replied that the child is dead, to which he replied, "I know death. And I say the child is not yet dead. Perform the baptism." The Charter Mage began the chant which was the beginning of the Charter as a bottle of water he held began to glow. He poured the water over the child's head as he cried: "By the Charter that binds all things, we name thee-" to which the Abhorsen, the only living parent, said the name, "Kagome". The wood ash disappeared from the mage's forehead and emerged on the child's. The mage was in disbelief. "But the child is dead!" He received no answer; the Abhorsen's eyes were blank as cold drifted off his body.  
  
The Abhorsen followed the child's cries into death. He finally found the child, but it was wrapped in the darkest folds of a deathly being. "******" whispered the Abhorsen. He reached for his bells, but the being stopped him, reminding him that he cannot spell it while it held the child. His dry voice woke the child, and the girl clung to him. He hissed in pain, as if the child's touched burned. It dropped the girl. The Abhorsen scooped it up and rang the bell. The being fell and was swept past the gates, screaming curses on the man that had bound him. The girl looked up at her father and smiled. She glowed pink. The Charter mark had kept her spirit within her, and it was that which had burned the monster. The Abhorsen gripped her more firmly and emerged into life.  
  
The baby's wail greeted him as he returned to his body. The midwife had already picked up the child and was wiping it off. The Abhorsen smiled in satisfaction, and employed the midwife to work for him. As they left together, the Charter Mage asked to accompany him. The Abhorsen agreed, but rather than accompany him, asked him to travel for him for his work. The mage shivered at the mention of his work, and inquired as to what it was. The Abhorsen replied, "I am a necromancer, but not of the common kind. Where others of the art raise the dead, I lay them back to rest. And those that will not rest, I bind- or try to. I am Abhorsen." and as he looked at the baby, he added, in a tone with a degree of surprise, "Father of Kagome."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I need your help again! Should the villain be Sesshomaru or Naraku? In the novel, the villain is the hero's half brother which makes Sesshomaru work, or should I use the bad guy in Inuyasha? Vote for it and I'll insert the name after I tally the votes! 


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone (so far its tojot tsuki katana, Dragons Fly2, Midnight-Blue-Wolves, and Sesshomaru13) who thought this was a good idea, and to those of you who didn't-forget you.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Inuyasha or Sabriel (though I will someday! *evil cackle*)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (pretty eye candy)  
  
Kagome Higurashi sighed and set her cup of green tea down, and consulted her almanac again. Yes, it was definitely the dark of the moon in the Old Kingdom, which meant her father, the Abhorsen's, sending would appear. Kagome was no ordinary schoolgirl, though she looked the part in her green sailor outfit. (anyone know the name for this?) She was Kagome, daughter of the Abhorsen. Kagome fidgeted; it was almost midnight, and still her father had not yet appeared. This was the most important visit. Kagome was in her last year at Shikon College (a/n-sorry, couldn't resist adding that!), and she needed to discuss her future-at a university in Ancelstierre and risk losing her magic, or living in the Old Kingdom.  
  
Suddenly one of the younger girls burst through the door, sobbing in fear. "Olwyn! What is it?" Sabriel exclaimed. The girl brokenly sobbed out that she had heard noises outside her door and opened it to find a dark shape skulking around. Kagome threw down her cup and ran out to the girl's dormitory. A black shapeless mass shuffled down the rows carrying a coarse bag. The girls in bed cried out in fear. Kagome reached into the Charter and used the marks of Tranquility and Sleep to instantly quiet the girls. She closed her eyes and slipped into Death. The cold river tugged at her legs, but she ignored it as she stared at the intruder. It was an Old Kingdom denizen, too stupid to cause much problem, but the black thread connected to it from beyond the First Gate scared her. It was under someone-or something's- control. A hand on her physical self brought her back. "What is it?" said the soft but gravely voice of Miss Kaede, the Charter Magic teacher. "A dead servant, without free will." "What should we do?" "It hasn't done anything yet. Don't do anything right now. I'll try to speak with it."  
  
The river washed over her again as it tried to sweep her away. Kagome whistled several Charter marks and clapped her hands once. The creature covered its ear and dropped the sack. Instantly it plunged into the water for the sack, surprising Kagome. As soon as it had the sack, the river began to sweep it away. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, but it faded once the creature's mouth opened and called, "Kagome, take the sack!" The voice was the Abhorsen's. Kagome seized the sack just as the creature disappeared and walked back toward the living world, a sick feeling in her stomach. If it truly was the Abhorsen's messenger, it meant her father couldn't return to the world of the living, and was thus dead or trapped in death.  
  
Kagome returned to her physical body and brushed the frost from her clothes, staring at the bag in her hands and the pile of grave mold that was the remnants of the denizen, while Miss Kaede asked what it wanted. "It had a message for me, so I took it," Kagome replied. She reached into the sack and brought forth a sword, the Abhorsen's, etched with Charter marks, followed by a leather bandolier containing seven bells, starting from the size of a pillbox to one the size of a jar. "Father's instruments, the tools of a necromancer." "But how? There are Charter marks on the bells!" interrupted Miss Kaede. Kagome explained the difference between her father and other necromancers. Miss Kaede frowned then asked, "You're leaving us, aren't you?" Kagome nodded and said, "Yes, into the Old Kingdom.something has happened to Father, but I'll find him. I'll leave tomorrow." Miss Kaede nodded and said she'll explain it to the girls. Kagome nodded again and went to prepare for her journey, trying to focus on what she needed rather than the thought of what could have possible trapped her father in death, and how could she ever hope to do anything about it, even if she did manage to reach the Old Kingdom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You know what to do-read and review! (Please?!?!?!) 


	3. Dun Dun Dun Author's Note! Don't worry, ...

Hey everyone! No new chappies as of yet, because I have decided to make changes to my original plan. Now rather than make three separate novels, I am combining Sabriel, Lirael, and Abhorsen. This way there are more characters I can use to introduce more Inuyasha characters (i.e. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kikyo) This is going to be a huge process, so bear with me! I am also open to help on this as long as you have read all the novels and so will know what I'm talking about. If you're interested, contact me!  
  
~inufreak451 


End file.
